Charlie Grisby
Charlie Stuart Grisby is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the son of Abigail and Lee Grisby, the older brother of Dawn Grisby, and the future husband of Francesca Alexander as well as the father of Selene, Mark, Natala, Olivia, Graham, Jackson and Susanna Grisby. He will possess the abilities of Negative Transformation, Empathic Forcefield, Electroportation and Empathic Ability Granting. Appearance Charlie will have blue eyes, a trait which will be shared by his younger sister and inherited by six of his seven children. His hair will be a light brown at first. Later on it will darken and look almost black in colouring, especially in low lighting. He will prefer to have his hair long and falling into his face. Abilities Charlie's first ability will be Negative Transformation. Using this ability, he could get rid of his physical form and pass through objects, or get rid of his visible form to be invisible. He could also get rid of the need for air, food, or water. The ability could be used to remove infections or sicknesses from Charlie's body. He will only be able to use the ability on himself, not on others, and the effects of the ability will not fade away with time, they will be permanent until deactivated. It cannot be used to add anything to the body, with the exception of re-adding removed features by deactivation. Charlie's ability will be derived from his maternal grandfather's ability of invisibility. His second ability will be Empathic Forcefield. Charlie will be able to automatically sense whenever someone near him feels anger or hatred or has any intention to attack or cause harm. Then, he will reflexively produce a forcefield to deflect away the forthcoming attack. At first, he will only be able to use the ability to protect himself, but later on in his life he will learn to shield others too. This ability will be derived from his mother's forcefield manipulation. His third ability will be Electroportation. Charlie will be capable of teleporting using electricity. He will be able to teleport using lightning, static electricity, electricity from main supplies and batteries and electricity generated by abilities such as electrokinesis. He will always need to consciously choose a destination. If he is not thinking of a particular place he will not teleport, but he will not be affected by the electrical current either. He will simply be immune to electricity. Charlie will be capable of transporting one other person with him when he teleports. His final ability will be Empathic Ability Granting. Charlie will be able to use his ability to give abilities to people with whom he shares an emotional connection, but he won't be able to give abilities to strangers. The first time he will use the ability will be on his younger sister. He won't control the abilities gained, as a person will simply get whatever abilities he or she would manifest naturally. The ability's use will require proximity but not physical contact, and it will take only a few minutes. Family & Relationships *Mother - Abigail Grisby *Father - Lee Grisby *Younger sister - Dawn Grisby History & Future Etymology Charlie is an abbreviated form of Charles, a Germanic name which means "free man". His middle name, Stuart, is a Scottish name which means "stewart, house guard". Grisby is an English surname whose meaning is uncertain, but it may be derived from a place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters